Пламя
by Loreley Lee
Summary: Влюбиться в собственную тюремщицу. Казалось бы, что может быть банальнее?


Пламя

- Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого?

Я пытаюсь поймать взгляд друга, но он отводит глаза. Не желает обсуждать то, что уже обсуждалось. Но я все же должен попробовать.

- Ты станешь отступником. На тебя объявят облаву. Будут охотиться, как на дикого зверя. Ты это понимаешь?

- А какой у меня выбор? – Квентин внезапно поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо, открыто, непокорно. – Ты знаешь другой способ для меня быть с ней?

- Н-нет, пожалуй, не знаю.- Проклятье, почему все так сложно?

- Вот именно. Мы не можем наследовать, не можем жениться, нам даже любить запрещено. А для меня жизнь без нее будет хуже смерти или даже усмирения. Если меня поймают – что ж, пусть поймают. По крайней мере, мы будем вместе хоть какое-то время.

- Я понимаю тебя, Квентин. Но пойми и ты… я беспокоюсь за тебя. За вас обоих. Как вы будете жить? Где? Чем зарабатывать на жизнь? Ты вырос в Круге, и не знаешь реального мира, как и все мы.

- Но она-то не в круге выросла. Она научит меня, как жить среди обычных людей. И мне плевать, что будет дальше. Я хочу быть с ней и точка.

- Тогда… - Я сглатываю подступивший к горлу комок и пытаюсь заставить голос не дрожать. – Тогда прощай, друг.

- Орсино, прошу тебя, подумай еще раз. Пойдем со мной! Зачем оставаться в Круге? Зачем жить на положении раба, каждый день надеясь, что храмовник, которому что-то не понравилось, просто даст тебе по роже, а не объявит магом крови и не зарежет на месте, и в то же время ожидать, что вот-вот они придут и поволокут тебя на усмирение? Другого такого шанса больше не будет. Храмовники грызутся с наместником. За кругом никто не смотрит. Можно успеть убраться отсюда подальше.

Конечно, он прав, но я не могу сказать ему правду о причине, по которой останусь в Круге, даже если все остальные маги оттуда сбегут. Пусть лучше считает меня бесхребетным слизняком.

- Прости, друг, - я вздыхаю и опускаю голову.

Квентин на прощание стискивает меня в своих медвежьих объятиях, разворачивается на каблуках и, поудобнее перехватив посох, медленно растворяется во тьме туннелей Клоаки. Доберется ли он туда, куда жаждет добраться? Я некоторое время вглядываюсь в темноту, потом поворачиваюсь и начинаю обратный путь в Казематы, в Круг, к ней…

* * *

><p>Я впервые встречаю ее во дворе Казематов. Она прекраснее всех женщин, которых я видел до этого. Ее лицо словно высечено из самого чистого мрамора, волосы золотой волной стекают на плечи, глаза похожи на два горных озера – такие же синие, такие же глубокие и такие же холодные. Совершенная женщина. Богиня. Храмовник-рекрут Мередит Станнард.<p>

Она выглядит неприступной в своем холодном величии, но я, словно зачарованный, подхожу к ней и, собравшись с духом, вежливо кланяюсь и представляюсь. Она, едва скользнув по мне взглядом, дергает плечом и отворачивается. Любой на моем месте понял бы, что с ним не желают разговаривать и убрался подальше. Но я, как одержимый, стою рядом и пожираю ее глазами.

- Что тебе нужно, маг? – ее голос обжигает холодом как вода из горного родника.

- Хотел поприветствовать прекрасную юную леди, - я снова кланяюсь и чувствую, как лицо расплывается в улыбке… она все же заговорила со мной. – Вы здесь недавно? Я раньше не имел чести видеть вас среди храмовников нашего круга.

В ее глазах проскальзывает странное выражение, будто ей хотелось бы многое мне сказать. Но в следующий миг оно исчезает и сменяется спокойствием и равнодушием.

- Знай свое место, маг, - она цедит слова, словно нехотя. – Иначе как бы тебе не пожалеть, что ты осмеливаешься наблюдать за храмовниками.

С этими словами она разворачивается и уходит, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Но я понимаю, что не успокоюсь, пока не добьюсь ее благосклонности.

Тем же вечером в нашей спальне Найджел, сосед по комнате, так же как и я недавно прошедший истязания, тычет меня в бок кулаком.

- Я слыхал, Орсино, ты пытался подкатить к этой новой храмовнице. Совсем ума лишился?

- Где ты мог такое слышать? – Я изо всех сил пытаюсь скрыть замешательство.

- От храмовников, которые дежурят у выхода из библиотеки. Один из них сказал, что ты совсем обнаглел и нарвешься на воспитательную порку, если продолжишь в том же духе. Да ты его знаешь. Каррас. Такой мерзкий рыжий ублюдок со сломанным носом.

- Спасибо, что предупредил, Найджел. – Я забираюсь в постель, отворачиваюсь к стене и накрываюсь одеялом с головой. Каррас заметил, как я пытался обратить на себя внимание храмовницы. Это плохо. И добром не кончится. Но беспокоит меня не Каррас и его пудовые кулаки. И даже не то, что мои желания нарушают все мыслимые запреты, касающиеся отношений между магами и храмовниками. Меня беспокоит то, что богиня может остаться равнодушной ко мне, невзирая на все мои усилия. Кто я для нее? Всего лишь еще один маг, который должен молчать, смотреть в пол и делать, что говорят. Или опасный нарушитель, дерзнувший привлечь ее внимание? Лучше уж второе. Лучше все, что угодно, только не безразличие.

Через день, в коридоре, ведущем к столовой, я слышу металлический лязг и, повернув за угол, наблюдаю как моя богиня, латным кулаком бьет в морду Карраса, другой рукой удерживая острие меча у горла его приятеля Алрика. На лицах обоих храмовников крайнее изумление. Они не привыкли встречать отпор от кого-либо. Ее глаза мечут молнии, а голос сочится ледяной яростью.

- Если кто-то из вас, или кто угодно другой, еще раз позволит себе делать подобные намеки – я вас порублю на куски и вышвырну в море. Вам понятно?

Она отшвыривает Карраса, как нашкодившего щенка, и он, держась за разбитую челюсть, ретируется так быстро, как только может, сопровождаемый Алриком. Я чувствую, как губы расползаются в улыбке, и кланяюсь со всей возможной учтивостью. Когда я выпрямляюсь, острие ее меча утыкается мне под челюсть.

- Если из-за тебя, маг, я стану объектом сплетен – ты горько об этом пожалеешь, - шипит она сквозь зубы. Потом убирает меч в ножны, разворачивается и уходит. Я остаюсь на месте, и стою, глядя ей вслед, не в силах оторвать взгляд от ее бедер, пока она не скрывается за углом.

* * *

><p>Дни сплетаются в недели, недели в месяцы, время течет, словно песок между пальцев, а я продолжаю нарываться. Я слежу за ней везде, где она появляется. Как только выдается свободное время – я провожу его, ошиваясь там, где дежурит моя богиня. Иногда я стараюсь не попадаться ей на глаза. А иногда, словно демоны подталкивают меня, нарочно держусь в поле ее зрения, с замиранием сердца наблюдая, как она хмурится. Я не смею подойти к ней или заговорить. Но даже она не может запретить мне смотреть на нее. Все это продолжается до тех пор, пока однажды ночью не сбывается один из самых страшных кошмаров любого мага в круге. Мой сон прерывается ударом, заставляющим меня сложиться пополам и судорожно хватать воздух. Четыре здоровые тени стоят надо мной. Еще две или три едва видны во мраке спальни. Лязгает тяжелый затвор, загорается свеча, и в ее неровном свете я вижу гнусную рожу Карраса. Его глаза безумны. Очевидно, он накачался лириумом по самую макушку, как и его друзья, стоящие рядом. Краем глаза замечаю, как один из них хватает попытавшегося что-то сказать Найджела за горло и вдавливает в стену. Каррас поворачивается к нему.<p>

- Услышу от тебя хоть один звук – пожалеешь, - злобно скалится он и снова вперивает в меня тяжелый немигающий взгляд.

- Ну что, остроухий ублюдок, тебе нравятся храмовники, как я понимаю, - он хватает меня за воротник рубашки и подтягивает ближе к себе. Его дыхание воняет дешевым элем и лириумом. Меня начинает мутить, и я собираю все силы, чтобы не выблевать ужин на его щегольский камзол.

- Сдается мне, парни, эльфика надо проучить, - оборачивается он к друзьям, продолжая все сильнее сдавливать воротник моей рубашки, отчего у меня перед глазами начинают плыть разноцветные круги. Я судорожно пытаюсь вдохнуть и понимаю, что еще немного, и он просто задушит меня. Однако кулак разжимается, и пока я кашляю и пытаюсь продышаться, этот урод бьет меня в лицо, разбивая губы, потом хватает за плечи и заставляет встать перед ним. Остальные храмовники ржут, предвкушая избиение. Но мой мучитель отчего-то медлит, задумчиво оглядывая свою жертву с ног до головы.

- Вы эльфы, такие мелкие. Хрупкие, - задумчиво говорит он, устраивая ладонь на рукояти меча. – Так значит, тебе нравятся храмовники?

Его взгляд меняется, останавливаясь на моей шее. Я сглатываю подступивший к горлу комок и думаю, что жить мне осталось ровно столько, сколько потребуется ему для того, чтобы вытащить меч и рубануть меня по горлу. Однако он, внезапно, обеими руками хватает меня за воротник и резко дергает, разрывая рубашку на мне пополам до самого подола. Обрывки ткани падают к ногам. До меня внезапно доходит, что перед смертью меня ждет кое-что похуже. Я отшатываюсь назад и, запнувшись, падаю на пол, голый и беспомощный. Каррас расстегивает ширинку и гнусно ухмыляется.

- Раз тебе нравятся храмовники, ты будешь рад этому, - оскаливается он и хватает меня за волосы. Я упираюсь изо всех сил, понимая, что сопротивление бесполезно. Он принудит меня, так или иначе. Кончики пальцев начинает пощипывать от собирающейся молнии. Маги не беззащитны. Я готов обратить магию против храмовника. Наказание за это – смерть. Но я лучше сдохну, чем позволю ему сделать то, что он намеревается.

- Осторожно! – кто-то из его подручных заметил искры на моих пальцах. Мучитель реагирует немедленно - реакция у него хорошая, в этом ему не откажешь. Проклятые храмовнические умения. Я чувствую, как моя магическая сила испаряется, словно капля воды на раскаленном камне, и готов встретить смерть, но у Создателя, видимо другие планы в отношении меня. Я, словно в бреду, вижу, как Найджел впивается зубами себе в запястье, и выплевывает кровавую слюну. Как отшатываются храмовники, выхватывая оружие, как кровь из перегрызенных вен, вместо того, чтобы струиться по руке Найджела, ползет наверх, в его ладонь и как он одним движением обрушивает кровавые брызги на храмовников вместе со словами незнакомого мне заклинания.

- Маг крови! - Орут те из них, что еще могут связно орать. Двое уже корчатся на полу, их лица деформируются, оплывают как воск под пламенем, оголяются кости, пронзительный визг бьет по ушам. В следующий миг Найджел встает, пугающий и грозный. В его грудь направлено пять мечей, а лицо его озаряется улыбкой безумца. Он шепчет слова заклинания, воздевая ладонь, в которой лужицей собирается кровь. Храмовники застыли перед ним, будто статуи. Жертва стала охотником. Агнец собирается загрызть волков. Это зрелище одновременно пугает и завораживает. Я ощущаю, как кровь начинает пульсировать в висках, как оцепенение наваливается тяжелой, душной волной. Страшно представить, что сейчас чувствуют они. Найджел резко опускает руку, капли его крови брызжут на стоящих перед ним людей и даже долетают до меня. В тот миг, когда они касаются моей кожи, я перестаю осознавать, кто я и где. Я встаю, сжимаю кулаки и делаю шаг вперед, готовый убивать. Убивать тех, кто стоит передо мной, сжимая в руках мечи. Комната наполняется звоном металла. Один за другим падают они, пораженные оружием противника. Я прыгаю на спину одному из них и пытаюсь его задушить голыми руками. Он беспорядочно размахивает оружием, пытаясь сбросить меня, когда его меч одним случайным движением прочерчивает на горле Найджела алую полосу. Наваждение отпускает меня. Я разжимаю пальцы, и успеваю краем глаза заметить тяжелый кулак Карраса, летящий мне в висок, прежде чем провалиться в безмолвную черноту...

* * *

><p>Я прихожу в себя в карцере и понимаю, что допрыгался. Скоро сюда войдут те, кто призван церковью защищать людей от нас, магов. И тогда моя жизнь закончится. Голова разламывается от боли. Я нашариваю плошку с водой, стоящую рядом, делаю пару глотков и пытаюсь успокоиться и оглядеться. Камера крошечная. Окошко под потолком забрано решеткой и почти не пропускает света. Я лежу на топчане, вырубленном из того же камня, что и стены, а рядом валяется старая, сильно поношенная мантия, больше напоминающая половую тряпку. Я натягиваю это скорбное одеяние, усаживаюсь, опираясь спиной о стену, и готовлюсь к смерти. Однако никто не приходит ни в этот день, ни на следующий, кроме надзирателя, подающего через запирающееся окошко в двери воду и скудную еду. Дни сменяют друг друга, так проходит месяц. Наконец я слышу звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замочной скважине, и дверь тяжело распахивается. На пороге стоит она, мой единственный посетитель.<p>

Она похожа на прекрасное видение из сна. Совершенная женщина. Богиня. Мередит.

Мне хочется назвать ее по имени, но пересохшее вдруг горло отказывается мне подчиняться. Она приближается, и я вижу, что в ее глазах нет ненависти ко мне, зато есть то, что кажется мне состраданием.

- Орсино, нам нужно поговорить, - она впервые обращается ко мне по имени.

- Все что угодно, монна Станнард.

- Я знаю, что произошло той ночью. Найджел, твой сосед по спальне, оказался малефикаром. Ты знал об этом?

- Даже не подозревал.

- Это хорошо. Я верю тебе. Рыцарь-командор Гильян поручил мне расследовать этот случай. Каррас и Алрик твердят, что ты пытался напасть на них и должен быть казнен. Однако я понимаю - они боятся, что выплывет правда о том, почему они оказались ночью в вашей спальне. Я предлагаю тебе возможность остаться в живых.

- И что я должен буду сделать для этого?

- Ты скажешь, что подозревал Найджела в изучении магии крови и сообщил о своих подозрениях сэру Каррасу.

- Мередит, я не буду покрывать Карраса и Алрика, - когда я называю ее по имени, в ее глазах вспыхивает изумление, - Они собирались убить меня за тот случай, когда вы побили их из-за сплетен обо мне и вас. Даже если я это сделаю – они все равно убьют меня. Так какая разница?

- Ты ошибаешься, Орсино. – Создатель милосердный, она улыбается мне. – Они не только не будут тебя убивать, но вообще больше не посмеют тебя тронуть. Я умею быть убедительной, – она демонстративно сжимает кулак. - Они теперь будут делать, что я скажу.

Ее улыбка становится шире. Взгляд голубых глаз больше не обжигает холодом. Он дарит мне надежду. Какая там магия крови и подчинение разума? Ради ласкового взгляда этих глаз я готов на все, что угодно.

- Хорошо, Мередит, я сделаю, как вы просите.

- Вот и отлично, - она благосклонно треплет меня по щеке. – Скоро все будет улажено.

Через два дня меня выводят из карцера и сопровождают в кабинет Рыцаря-командора Гильяна. Он удивленно смотрит на меня все время, пока я, потупившись, говорю то, что велела моя богиня.

- И что тебя заставило заподозрить соседа в изучении магии крови? – Спрашивает он, заинтересованно глядя мне в лицо.

- Перед сном, мессир, я иногда слышал, как он шепчет что-то непонятное. Похоже на заклинания, но ни одно из них не было мне знакомо.

- Это правда, командор, - встревает Каррас, стоящий в углу. Под его глазом виднеется почти заживший синяк. – Орсино сообщил мне о своих подозрениях, и мы хотели проверить. Результат вам известен.

- Как любопытно. – Гильян откидывается на спинку кресла и кивает мне. – Ты свободен, Орсино, можешь вернуться в свою комнату.

Я поворачиваюсь и, прежде чем выйти, бросаю взгляд на Мередит. Ее лицо бесстрастно, но в глубине глаз читается удовлетворение.

В нашей… точнее теперь моей спальне совершенный разгром. Видимо, был обыск. На полу и стенах пятна въевшейся крови. Пахнет пылью и плесенью. Ноги подгибаются, я падаю на кровать и все напряжение последнего времени, вся боль от того, что я предал Найджела, пусть и после его смерти, изливаются из меня вместе со слезами, приносящими облегчение.

Той же ночью, когда я, приведя комнату в относительный порядок и смыв с себя грязь, въевшуюся в кожу в карцере, пытаюсь заснуть и не думать о произошедшем, дверь спальни открывается, пропуская темную фигуру.

«Значит, все зря», думаю я и щелчком зажигаю свечу, на столике возле кровати, чтобы успеть взглянуть в лицо своему убийце. Тусклый свет озаряет Мередит, стоящую рядом с моей кроватью со странным выражением на лице.

- Меня повысили, Орсино. – Ее улыбка прекрасна, глаза сияют, а щеки покрывает румянец. – Благодаря этой истории меня заметили. Я теперь рыцарь-лейтенант.

- Поздравляю, - бормочу я, почему-то испытывая смущение.

- В этом есть и твоя заслуга, верно? – Она присаживается на краешек кровати. Создатель милосердный! Я никогда не оказывался так близко от нее, не мог даже мечтать об этом.

- Возможно, - лепечу я, пытаясь успокоиться. Сердце колотится как бешеное, на висках выступает пот – я чувствую, как холодная капля ползет вниз по щеке.

Мередит протягивает руку и вытирает пот с моего виска. Ее пальцы прохладные, нежные, к ним хочется прижаться щекой. Мое тело реагирует на ее прикосновение так, что я не смог бы скрыть этого при всем желании. Она опускает взгляд, и ее губы трогает слегка насмешливая улыбка.

- Я знала, Орсино, что ты хочешь меня. – Она смотрит мне прямо в глаза, и в ее взгляде нет ни тени смущения. – Это запрещено, но ты все равно хочешь меня, не так ли?

- Я не просто хочу вас, Мередит. Я люблю вас. Я боготворю вас. Я поклоняюсь вам.

- Как интересно. Я и не думала, что вызываю у тебя такие… бурные чувства. – Ее улыбка становится шире. – Думаю, ты достоин награды…

С этими словами она пододвигается еще ближе и целует меня. В моей голове словно начинает бушевать смерч. Я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме нее. Ее губы мягкие, теплые, настойчивые. Я отбрасываю остатки смущения и робости и сжимаю ее в объятиях. Она вдруг резко вздыхает, прерывает поцелуй и, слегка отстранившись, сперва задувает свечу, а потом решительными движениями освобождается от одежды. Я застываю как окаменевший, видя ее наготу. Ее тело гибкое и мускулистое, как у хищника. Ее кожа цвета мрамора словно светится в темноте. Она вся - воплощение красоты и грации. И она тоже хочет меня.

Она заставляет меня избавиться от рубашки, усаживается сверху и снова целует. Я забываю обо всем на свете и впервые касаюсь ее так, как представлял себе в самых диких, самых запретных мечтах…

Под утро, когда я, полностью опустошенный и абсолютно счастливый, собираюсь заснуть, сжимая в объятиях свою богиню, снизошедшую до простого смертного, она вдруг одним движением выскальзывает из постели и начинает одеваться.

- Мне пора, - отвечает она на вопрос, который я не успел задать. – Я не могу оставаться тут. Никто не должен об этом знать. Ты понял?

- Конечно, я буду молчать, - ощущение счастья все еще переполняет меня. – Мы ведь увидимся следующей ночью?

Она застывает и пристально смотрит на меня.

- Мы увидимся тогда, когда я этого захочу. И _если_ я этого захочу. Ты меня понял?

- Конечно, - глупо улыбаюсь я. – Я просто надеялся, что тебе захочется меня увидеть следующей ночью.

- Ты слишком много о себе возомнил, маг, - ее голос снова обжигает холодом. – Если я захочу тебя увидеть – я тебе сообщу. Но если ты позволишь себе хоть как-то, словом, взглядом, прикосновением, выдать то, что произошло сегодня – я тебя уничтожу. Тебе это ясно?

- Яснее не бывает, рыцарь-лейтенант, - отвечаю я, ощущая, как сердце сжимается в предчувствии катастрофы.

- Вот и замечательно, - она холодно улыбается, кивает на прощание и выскальзывает за дверь, растворяясь в темноте...

* * *

><p>От воспоминаний о единственной ночи, проведенной с ней несколько лет назад, меня отвлекают вопли, издаваемые компанией стражников. Их шестеро, и они пьяные в стельку, непонятно как еще держатся на ногах. Редкие прохожие разбегаются в стороны при виде этой шумной компании. Я следую за ними, сам не знаю почему, ругая себя за то, что снова позволил чувствам к Мередит взять верх надо мной. Я - старший чародей Круга, считающийся перспективным исследователем, опытный маг, словно зеленый мальчишка, мечтаю о женщине, которая не обращает на меня внимания, упорно карабкаясь по служебной лестнице. Какая глупость!<p>

Стражники направляются в сторону порта. Видимо, собираются присоединиться к толпе стражи и наемников в захваченных Казематах. Я осмеливаюсь подобраться поближе и могу разобрать их пьяную болтовню.

- Ты видал, как этот их рыцарь-командор дергался на виселице?

- А то. Танцевал, как кукла на веревочках! Давно пора было этих сволочей к ногтю прижать. Ну, теперь они у нас попляшут.

- Кстати, у них там симпатичных девчонок много.

- Магов что ли?

- Да каких магов? Храмовниц. Одну вчера, когда Казематы брали, вырубить пришлось. Ух, какая цыпочка! Кинулась на меня с кинжалами, хорошо, что Дени вовремя подоспел, отвлек. Так я ее рукоятью в висок приложил, она и свалилась. Короче мы с Дени ее в уголок оттащили, связали, а потом - как Гильяна уже повесили - навестили ее. Ох и брыкалась она поначалу. А потом ничего, сдалась, как нож к горлу приставили. Ядреная девка. Сиськи, жопа - все по высшему разряду. Отодрали ее будь здоров. Прикинь, она нетронутой оказалась.

- А ты как думал? Они ж там вроде как все церкви служат. Небось, им вообще запрещают трахаться… Мы с парнями вчера тоже парочку оприходовали. Девицами оказались обе.

Стражники заливисто ржут. Мой рот наполняется горькой слюной, я едва сдерживаю рвоту. Эти ублюдки обсуждают подробности изнасилований так, словно совершили подвиг. Как бы я не злился на храмовников, будучи магом, мне омерзительна бравада этих скотов, и я отчаянно сдерживаю себя, чтобы не поджарить их, словно поросят на праздник. Я пытаюсь заставить себя остановиться, свернуть в другую сторону, но мне тоже нужно в Казематы, так что я следую за ними. Когда до пристани остается совсем чуть-чуть, мне в спину упирается острие меча.

- Стой, Орсино. Мы следим за этими скотами, так что расслабься. – Голос Мередит спокоен и сосредоточен. – Незачем тебе видеть то, что будет на пристани.

- Они направляются в Казематы, рыцарь-капитан. - Я медленно оборачиваюсь и встречаю ее надменный взгляд. – Они пьяные и агрессивные и хвастались тем, что насиловали девушек-рекрутов. Я хотел их остановить…

- Хотел помочь нам, бедным, беззащитным храмовникам? – Ее губы искривляются в издевательской усмешке. – Ты вечно забываешь свое место, старший чародей Орсино.

За углом сейчас начнется жуткая резня, а я не могу отвести взгляд от ее лица, жадно вглядываясь в каждую черточку. Я очень давно не видел ее так близко. Она отодвигает меня локтем и решительно направляется к пристани в сопровождении еще троих храмовников, появившихся из темноты переулка. Через мгновение тишина оглашается звоном оружия. Я осторожно крадусь вдоль стены и выглядываю за угол. Стражники, несмотря на свое состояние, успешно отбиваются, и двое из них теснят Мередит к воде. Еще пара шагов - и она окажется на самом краю. Моя богиня изгибается, словно дикая кошка, и протыкает одного из своих противников насквозь, и в тот же миг клинок второго прочерчивает алую полосу на ее боку, вдоль ребер. Она, словно не чувствуя боли, отбрасывает его ударом кулака в латной перчатке. Ярость, переполнявшая меня все время с того момента как я увидел этих стражников, взрывается в мозгу, заставляя действовать. Огненная вспышка озаряет ночную тьму, и тот, кто осмелился коснуться моей богини, вспыхивает, будто соломенная кукла. Мередит, уже занесшая меч для окончательного удара, удивленно смотрит на меня, слушая вопли умирающего.

Спустя пару минут все кончено. Храмовники раскладывают тела на истертых камнях пристани и обыскивают их. Один из них снимает шлем, и я узнаю Карраса. Он бросает на меня злобный взгляд и отворачивается. Я стою рядом с Мередит, не зная, как предложить ей осмотреть ее рану. Она снимает перчатки, отстегивает нагрудник и заметно морщится, двигая левой рукой. Кровь сочится из длинного разреза в том месте, где меч стражника рассек звенья легкой кольчуги. Рана неглубокая, но может быть опасной, если загноится и если не остановить кровь. Я собираюсь с духом и решаюсь предложить помощь.

- Позвольте мне осмотреть рану, рыцарь-капитан.

- Не нуждаюсь, - огрызается она, вытаскивая из кисета на поясе корпию и маленькую баночку с заживляющей настойкой.

- Мередит, не глупи. – Я сам удивляюсь своей смелости или, может быть, наглости. – Я могу обеззаразить и затянуть рану магией.

Я делаю шаг к ней, протягиваю руку, чтобы помочь снять поврежденную кольчугу и мне в горло упирается лезвие ее ножа.

- Ты окончательно зарвался, Орсино, - шипит моя богиня, гневно сверкая глазами. – Я была благосклонна к тебе. Ты получил от нас, что хотел, - мы помогли тебе избежать казни. Ты получил, что хотел _от меня_. Но тебе, я смотрю, этого мало…

Краем глаза я вижу, как Каррас заходит мне за спину. Одно ее слово - и он прикончит меня. Но я не могу остановиться. Не могу оторвать глаз от кровоточащей раны на ее боку. Не могу просто уйти.

- Мередит, не время сейчас… - я не успеваю закончить фразу. Она бросает нож, и ее кулак с размаху врезается в мою челюсть. Я слышу звон, с которым меч Карраса покидает ножны. Но в тот же миг она хватает меня за воротник, притягивает к себе и целует.

Моя воительница. Она чуть не отрывает мне голову, впиваясь в губы так, что становится больно, стирая скучные годы между сегодняшним днем и той ночью, когда она была моей. Время прекращает свое течение, застывая в одной точке. Я прижимаю ее к себе, жадно целуя в ответ, мечтая растянуть этот миг навечно.

Она отрывается от моих губ и командует рыцарям разойтись, они подчиняются, но продолжают держаться в поле зрения. Я со всей возможной осторожностью помогаю ей освободиться от кольчуги и заклинанием заставляю рану затянуться, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы на ее мраморной коже не осталось шрама. Она слегка хмурится, чувствуя, как целебная магия проникает в ее плоть, но позволяет мне сделать все, что нужно. Потом она решает обыскать убитого ею стражника. На нем дорогие черненые доспехи, видимо, был командиром. В сумке, пристегнутой к его поясу, обнаруживается кожаный кисет, а в нем сорок золотых. Похоже, оплата для наемников. А вслед за кисетом Мередит извлекает на свет кое-что поинтереснее. Свиток, скрепленный печатью наместника Тренхольда. Она взламывает печать, читает текст и ее лицо каменеет. Наместник приказывает страже и наемникам, захватившим Казематы, уничтожить всех храмовников, находящихся там, после чего рассредоточиться по городу и уничтожить тех храмовников, которым удалось покинуть остров. Это очень похоже на Право Уничтожения. Какая ирония. Я, наверное, мог бы даже порадоваться, что храмовникам уготовано ощутить на себе то, что они делают с нами, но эта мысль кажется мне чудовищной.

- И что теперь? – осторожно спрашиваю я.

Она поворачивается и пристально смотрит мне в лицо. В ее глазах непреклонная решимость.

- Мы остановим их, - твердо заявляет она. – Парни, нужно спрятать трупы и немедленно собрать все силы, какие сможем. Мы будем атаковать.

На лицах храмовников читается растерянность, но они не осмеливаются перечить ей. Тела отправляются на дно залива, и рыцари уходят в поисках подкрепления. Я остаюсь с ней наедине. Моя богиня напряженно думает о чем-то, меряя шагами пристань, потом вручает мне кисет с золотыми и свиток и собирается снова надеть доспехи, когда я слышу шаги и замечаю, как из-за угла показывается небольшой отряд наемников.

Я быстро прячу свиток и мешочек с деньгами в карман и готовлюсь отразить нападение. Мередит, плюнув на доспехи, хватает меч и становится в боевую стойку, оказываясь между мной и наемниками, уже выхватившими оружие. Первым делом я обезвреживаю пару лучников, уже готовых выстрелить в нее. Мередит встречает остальных, яростно отражая их удары. Я стараюсь изо всех сил, обрушивая на противников ярость огня, следя, чтобы никто не причинил вреда ей, прикрывая ее спину. Ее клинок разит нападающих беспощадно и неотвратимо. Я начинаю верить, что мы выиграем этот раунд, когда грубый толчок отбрасывает меня в сторону. Я качусь кубарем, срываясь в море, и успеваю заметить, как из подошедшей к пристани лодки высыпают вооруженные стражники…

Все кончено. Они убьют ее, и я ничем не смогу помочь, потому что не умею плавать. Тяжелая мантия сковывает движения, я барахтаюсь, пытаясь держаться на поверхности воды, но золото в кармане тянет меня вниз, в глубину. Волны смыкаются над моей головой, пока я погружаюсь все глубже. Тишина. Перед глазами пляшут разноцветные круги. Воздуха нет, только резкий, маслянистый вкус тины и водорослей лезет в ноздри. Впусти его, пусть он наполнит твои легкие. Она рассчитывала на тебя, а ты подвел ее. Тонкие, стальные пальчики смыкаются на моем запястье и тащат наверх, к возможности глотнуть воздуха, к жизни. Мередит, ты святая, ты богиня, ты воплощение Андрасте, ты сам Создатель в человеческом облике!

Она выталкивает меня на поверхность, обхватывает одной рукой под грудь и гребет, таща меня за собой, к краю пристани, где уже ждут стражники. Ей кидают веревку и вытаскивают нас обоих. Меня трясет, сворачивает пополам и, пока я выкашливаю соленую воду из легких, двое наемников хватают мою богиню за руки и уводят в лодку. Я смотрю ей вслед, собираясь с силами, чтобы напасть, чувствуя, как огненный шар вспухает между пальцев. Она оборачивается и, поймав мой взгляд, слегка качает головой. Прости, любимая, я не справился.

Командир стражников, проследив за тем, как ее усаживают в лодку, оборачивается ко мне.

- Ты должен быть рад, маг. Они, я слышал, над вами измываются всячески. Так что наслаждайся свободой. – С этими словами он тоже садится в лодку и командует отплывать.

Я остаюсь на пристани один. Пытаюсь унять панику, заставляющую руки мелко трястись.

Думай, Орсино. Сохраняй спокойствие. Докажи, что ты еще на что-то способен. Иногда это значит умереть, а иногда – убить очень много людей. Когда на пристани появляется Каррас с отрядом подкрепления, я совершенно спокоен и у меня есть план. Храмовники находят лодки, и мы грузимся в них.

Казематы встречают нас напряженной тишиной. Мы пристаем к берегу у неприметного бокового выхода, и отряд храмовников втягивается в темноту коридора. Я обсуждаю с Каррасом план действий. Я вижу, как сильно раздражаю его, но он не спорит. Я не знаю, жива ли еще Мередит, но все мое существо требует одного – мести, так что привычная робость перед храмовниками куда-то испаряется. Сначала мы попытаемся спасти Мередит, потом будем убивать и убивать много. Каррас отправляет лучника в боковую галерею, и тот посылает стрелу прямо в окно кабинета рыцаря-командора Гильяна, казненного накануне. К стреле привязана записка. Если все пойдет так, как нужно – они придут туда, куда их позвали, и сделают то, что им велели. Я киваю Каррасу, и заброшенными коридорами пробираюсь в крыло, где расположены спальни магов. Кругом царит беспорядок и уныние. Наемники здорово порезвились в Казематах. К счастью, им было плевать на магов – их больше занимали возможные ценности. Хотя Первый Чародей был убит накануне, пытался помочь Гильяну. Маги кучкуются в холле, осторожно выглядывая в окна, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Во внутреннем дворе полно стражи и наемников, расположившихся у наспех разведенных костров. Сильный караул охраняет главную пристань, ощетинившись оружием. Наивные. Они не знают Казематы так, как маги и храмовники, проводящие здесь порой всю свою жизнь. Кто же полезет через главный вход, не имея численного преимущества?

Я рассказываю магам, что произошло и что должно произойти. На их лицах читается внутренняя борьба. Все мы знаем о возможности объявления Права Уничтожения, не стоит ли дать храмовникам почувствовать то же самое на своей шкуре? Один из старших магов - Тобриус, обвиняет меня в том, что я делаю это из-за Мередит. Я не отрицаю очевидного, но все равно прошу их о поддержке - пусть маги и храмовники обычно по разные стороны баррикад, позволять посторонним решать нашу судьбу неправильно. Особенно такими методами, какими действуют наемники Тренхольда. Я говорю, что в любом случае сделаю то, что задумал – с ними или без них, и они все же соглашаются помочь мне. Я объясняю им, что мы будем делать и как, и направляюсь в один из старых, не использующихся закоулков, которых так много в Казематах. Мои собратья-маги следуют за мной и занимают свои места. Храмовники уже там, готовые к бою.

Мы молча ждем стражников, и, наконец, они приходят. Двое держат под руки Мередит, остальные идут с оружием наготове. Их много, они вооружены до зубов. Их больше, и оружия у них больше. Но закоулок кривой, темный и очень узкий, меня нельзя окружить. Чтобы победить, нужно правильно выбрать место драки. Командир, который советовал мне радоваться свободе, идет впереди, удивленно сверля меня взглядом.

- Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, - говорит он. – Впрочем, я понимаю тебя. Она действительно хороша.

Он треплет Мередит по щеке, та плюет ему в лицо. Он вытирает плевок и резко бьет ее в живот. Моя богиня судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и явно борется с желанием согнуться пополам.

- Отдайте мне девушку и возьмите то, за чем пришли. Можете делать что угодно, только отдайте мне ее. – Я держу в руках свиток и мешочек с монетами так, чтобы они видели.

- Орсино, не делай этого! - голос Мередит звенит от гнева.

- Конечно, маг. Честный обмен. Она твоя.

Стражники, удерживавшие Мередит, подталкивают ее ко мне. Она гордо выпрямляется, расправляет плечи и в два шага оказывается рядом со мной. Я швыряю мешочек с деньгами и свиток командиру стражников. Он ловит их на лету и удовлетворенно смеется.

- Орсино, что же ты сделал? – Мередит смотрит мне в лицо, в ее глазах удивление смешано с отчаянием.

- Только то, что должен был сделать. Не больше и не меньше, - отвечаю я и обнимаю ее, прижимая к себе, давая почувствовать то, что она должна почувствовать.

Отсмеявшись, командир стражи передает свиток и деньги одному из своих людей и пристально смотрит на меня.

- А теперь объясни мне, маг, что помешает мне разрубить вас обоих на куски?

- Может быть вот это? – Пальцы моей руки раскрываются, выпуская наружу огненный шар, который приземляется прямо у его ног и раскидывает тех, кто стоит рядом, в разные стороны, обжигая, дезориентируя, воспламеняя одежду.

- Неплохой ход, - цедит он, сбивая пламя на своем рукаве, - Но он тебе не поможет. Ну-ка, взять их!

Очень важно, где драться, но еще важнее иметь хорошо вооруженную поддержку. Я крепко сжимаю посох и, повинуясь мановению моей руки, небо обрушивает на врагов огненный дождь. Мередит выхватывает из-за моей спины меч, который был привязан там для нее, и бросается на командира стражи с диким воплем. Маги появляются в окнах галереи, нависающей над закоулком, и принимаются за дело, а из темных арок за моей спиной железной рекой выплескиваются на врага храмовники. Пылающие мечи на их доспехах сияют в отблесках магического огня. Я подбираюсь вплотную к Мередит и прикрываю ей спину, слежу, чтобы никто не смог навредить ей, пока ее меч разит врагов. Она без доспехов, а значит, уязвима. Ярость битвы захлестывает меня.

И маги, и храмовники знают что делать. Мы должны убить этих поганых крыс. Не из мести, не потому, что они это заслужили. Нам нужна гора кровавых трупов, чтобы наместник Перрин Тренхольд понял, как дорого ему обходится война с Храмовниками и Кругом. Богиня рядом со мной кричит и смеется от кровожадной ненависти и радости убийства, и я вместе с ней.

Очистив Казематы от наемников и стражи, мы отправляемся в крепость наместника и захватываем ее. Тренхольд оказывается в темнице, и приказ уничтожить храмовников, скрепленный его печатью, станет его приговором.

* * *

><p>Той же ночью она, не скрываясь, приходит ко мне и остается до утра. После долгих, бесконечных часов, когда мы, как безумные, не можем разомкнуть объятий, утоляя жажду близости, терзавшую обоих последние годы, она кладет голову мне на плечо и удовлетворенно вздыхает. Я осторожно перебираю пальцами ее волосы и чувствую себя абсолютно, неприлично счастливым.<p>

- Я стану рыцарем-командором, Орсино, это уже решено, - говорит она, сладко потягиваясь.

- Это справедливо, - откликаюсь я. – Ты, как никто другой, заслуживаешь этой должности.

- Но мне нужна будет твоя поддержка. Тебе придется стать Первым Чародеем, чтобы всегда прикрывать мне спину, как ты делал сегодня.

Она поднимает взгляд и внимательно смотрит мне в лицо.

- Можно будет больше не скрываться здесь, в Казематах. Никто не посмеет нас обвинить. - Ее губы расплываются в довольной улыбке.

Я чувствую, как меня захлестывает волна радости. Я смогу быть со своей богиней, она тоже хочет, чтобы мы были вместе. Одновременно с этим просыпается разум, до того заглушенный страстью и желанием. В мозгу молниеносно проносятся мысли о том, что я смогу многое сделать на этом посту. Я смогу защищать своих собратьев. Смогу добиться того, чтобы магов считали людьми, а не бездушным живым оружием. И верю, что Мередит поможет мне.

- Если ты действительно этого хочешь, я стану Первым Чародеем, - говорю я, целуя ее в висок, - Я стану кем угодно, если ты этого захочешь.

Она нежно целует меня в губы и снова опускает голову на мое плечо, закрывая глаза. Я смотрю на ее прекрасное лицо, и чувствую, как ощущение безумного, нереального счастья все сильнее разгорается в груди, словно пожар, словно самое жаркое пламя.

Пламя, милая. Оно сожжет нас обоих. В этом мире нет места такому пламени. Моя воительница, моя богиня, ты всегда будешь моей. Всегда… и никогда.


End file.
